


The Pool Party | Lana Winters x Cordelia Goode x You

by mirandaaotto



Series: Sarah Paulson [One-Shots] [6]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Asylum, American Horror Story: Coven, Sarah Paulson - Fandom
Genre: F/F, LGBT, Lesbian, Threesome, americanhorrorstory, poolsex, sarahpaulson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirandaaotto/pseuds/mirandaaotto
Summary: Lana Winters is your boss and for a research for her new book you two meet the Supreme.
Relationships: Cordeia Foxx | Cordelia Goode & Reader, Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode & You, Lana Winters/ Cordelia Goode, Lana Winters/ Cordelia Goode/ You, Lana Winters/Reader, Lana Winters/You
Series: Sarah Paulson [One-Shots] [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032396
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. Part 1

Lana Winters was writing a book about how Cordelia Goode changed the history of all witches. She needed to get a closer view of the Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies, so Cordelia invited her to spend a week there.  
You were miss Winters’ most trustable secretary, so you went as well. You couldn’t deny the crush you’ve always had on the woman, and knowing she was a lesbian didn’t make it easier. She was your boss and you were much younger, so you were afraid to make a move.  
You two travelled together and it was the first time you’ve met her outside her office, she could be even more pretty and funny while relaxed.  
Your seats were aside so you two talked for the whole trip. She told you about some ideas she had about a new book and you couldn’t be happier, Lana was a great writer and you loved to read everything she wrote.  
At one moment her hand rested on your thigh and she continued talking, but you couldn’t concentrate anymore, you tried to breath normally but failed.  
\- Are you ok, (y/n)? – She asked and moved her hand to reach your cheek.  
\- Y-yeah, sorry, it’s just that p-planes make me a bit sick.  
\- Don’t worry, we’re almost there. – She smiled at you and you melt.

*Lana’s POV*  
I knew she had a crush on me but I didn’t know it was THAT much, the girl almost fainted when I touched her, for god’s sake!  
This trip will be a good way for me to find out if I should make a move on her or not, the other office’s workers weren’t here so no one would exactly judge. 

We arrived and some young witches greeted us and showed our rooms, (y/n) took her luggage to her bedroom and then helped me with mine. There was not much, after all, we were supposed to spend only one week there.  
Some minutes later the headmistress arrived, she apologized for not being there when we arrived but I couldn’t really pay attention to anything she was saying.  
She was definitely the prettiest woman I’ve ever seen. The Supreme had a long blonde hair, plump lips and chocolate brown eyes. I could get myself lost on those eyes forever.   
Cordelia showed us the whole academy and told a bit of the history of it, she told us important things like the greatest witches and historical facts. She also told us a bit about herself and how about her mother was the earliest supreme.  
I was trying my best to pay attention but sometimes I would get lost on my daydreamings about the woman, luck me I also had (y/n) to take notes.  
She invited us to the inauguration of the new pool that was built on the building. Everyone was going to be there and I couldn’t miss the opportunity to see Cordelia and (y/n) on bikinis. 

\-----------------------  
You were excited to go with Lana to a party and didn’t exactly like the way she looked at Cordelia, you also found the woman hot but weren’t that obvious, and you can’t deny you felt a bit jealous.  
You woke up early and picked your black bikini with a few lemons printed on the top and black shorts.   
You knocked on Lana’s door so you two could arrive together.  
\- It’s open! – You entered the room and she was trying to tie the top of her swimsuit.  
You couldn’t take your eyes off her. Her swimsuit was fitting her curves perfectly, it had a gap between her breasts, what made her even hotter. Her short hair was tied on a ponytail and her plump lips softly painted in red, she was perfect.  
\- Can you help me, dear? – She asked and you got out of your trance. Lana knew perfectly well how to do it by herself but she couldn’t miss the opportunity of teasing you again.  
You approached her, trying to control yourself to not be so nervous around the woman but when your skin touched hers you felt tense once again. Lana could feel the effect she had on you and let out a little smirk.  
\- Thanks, dear. – She turned to you and smiled.  
\- You’re welcome, you look very beautiful, Ms. Winters.  
\- Awww, you’re cute. – She said while squeezing your cheek. – You look beautiful too. And no ‘miss’ today, we’re on a party, Lana is okay. – She winked at you.  
\- Okay, Lana then. – You smiled. – Shall we go?  
\- Ohh yes, please. But before, shouldn’t you tie your hair?  
\- Omg, I really forgot about it.  
\- Here, let me do it. – She pointed you to sit on her bed and you did so. She analyzed your hair before moving her fingers between your hair strands. It felt so good, her soft hands massaging your scalp and going through your hair.   
You closed your eyes feeling all the sensations and got lost on your thoughts.  
\- It’s done. – She whispered in your ear and you shivered. You turned your head to face her and your lips were only inches apart. You were looking at each other lips.  
\- Well we should be going. – She abruptly got up and pretended nothing had just happened.  
\- Yeah, sure, let’s go.  
You got up and looked at the mirror before walking towards the door, she analyzed how good your ass looked in those shorts and bit her lip.


	2. Part 2

You both arrived and greeted everyone, you could see Lana was trying to spot the Supreme between the other girls but she wasn’t there yet.  
You grabbed a drink for you and your boss on the way of a few sun loungers and she tanked you. She sat and crossed her legs, you starred at them for a few seconds before she could catch you. Of course she knew you were looking but didn’t want to let you know yet.  
She putted her sunglasses on and you did the same, you talked for a little bit. She asked you about how college was going and gave you a few tips.  
\- Do you have a boyfriend? Girlfriend? – She suddenly asked, catching you off guard.  
\- I-I don’t. How about you?  
\- Also single. You’re into woman, aren’t you?   
\- H-how do you know?  
\- I mean, you were staring at my boobs today. – She giggled. – Tell me, (y/n), what kind of woman do you like? Older? – She took off her sunglasses to look at you.  
\- I-I… Really don’t know what to say.  
\- Oh, there’s no need to be shy, sweetheart. – She got up and went near your ear. – Maybe later we can get to know each other better. – She whispered and bitted your ear.  
Lana faced you, once again lips only inches apart but she got up before anything could happen. She knew exactly what she was doing, she wanted to tease you until you couldn’t take it anymore.  
\- I’m going to get a drink.

She was gone and you realized what had just happened. You observed Lana walking towards the bar and she turned at you, just to catch you looking at her ass and wink.  
Lana sat on the bar and her eyes widened in lust, Cordelia had just arrived. The brunette had a drink in a hand and a cigarette in the other, she was starring at how Cordelia’s body moved. The witch was wearing a red robe over her body and Lana couldn’t wait to take it off.  
Delia greeted everyone but took longer with Lana, they were chatting and you could see how Lana was flirting with the witch. You were jealous. They were too close, but you could feel Cordelia was a bit insecure about this.   
She left Lana and she bitted her lip, watching the woman go away. Winters walked towards you and sat again on her chair. You pretended to be reading a book and didn’t look at her.  
\- Here, I grabbed you a drink.  
\- Thanks. – You still hadn’t look at her.  
\- What’s wrong, bunny? – She knew exactly what was the matter, jealousy.   
\- Nothing. – You answered and wandered your eyes back to your book.  
\- Are you jealous, baby girl? – She said while travelling her fingers around your thighs.  
\- Why would I be jealous? – You tried to pretend your panties were not dripping for her already and faked a smile.  
\- Come with me, I wanna show you something. – She smirked.

She took you to her room and pushed you to her bed before you could even realize what was happening. Lana locked the door and climbed on top of you.  
She travelled her index finger from your neck to your belly and leaned to your ear.  
\- So, you’re having inappropriate thoughts about your boss, huh? I think you deserve a punishment for being a bad girl, don’t you?  
You moaned and she started leaving wet kisses around your neck, a few more moans escaping from your mouth. She sucked you pulse point and suddenly grabbed your neck, squeezing it.  
\- I asked you a question, (y/n).  
\- I deserve, Miss Winters.  
She smirked and leaned to kiss you, her hand was still on your neck. You shared a hot kiss and you grabbed her ass, making her moan against your mouth.  
She slid your hands under your shorts and found how wet you were, while still passionately kissing you.  
\- I bet you’ve been this wet since the party started, your slut. – She leaned to our ear. – Wanna be my little whore tonight? – She whispered.  
You moaned in response and she slapped your face.  
\- WORDS, (Y/N). – She shouted.  
\- Yes, Miss Lana. – You moaned.  
\- Good. – She said and got up, you groaned when her warmth left yours.  
\- That’s all you’ll get for now. If you’re a good girl today maybe tonight I can give you a reward. – She smirked and took off your shorts.  
\- And don’t even dare touching yourself or putting those shorts back. – Lana demanded and you nodded.  
\- Good girl. – She smirked and left the room, leaving you super horny and not allowed to release yourself. It was torture.  
You took a few minutes to recover yourself and got back to the party, only to find Lana flirting with Cordelia. Again. Your eyes filled with rage. She had almost fucked you minutes ago and now she was flirting with that woman again.  
She caught you starring at them and got even closer to the witch. You could see this time Delia was flirting back. They talked a bit more and Cordelia left so you got near Lana.  
\- Jealous again, bunny? – She smirked while taking a drag of her cigarette.  
You didn’t answer and caught her looking at Cordelia again. She had just took off her robe so she could swim. Lana was starring at her body one more time and Cordelia looked at her and winked before jumping on the pool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 tomorrow :)


	3. Part 3

The day had passed and all witches had gone away for some kind of party. Well, all witches but the Supreme.  
Lana spent the whole day teasing you and flirting with Cordelia. She almost kissed you sometimes and got even more touchy.  
There was just Lana, Cordelia and you. You three were chatting at the pool and Lana asked you to grab some drinks for them, you nodded in response and she called you a good girl.  
You went to the bar to pour the drinks and when you turned to her direction they were kissing.  
Lana was voraciously kissing the witch and grabbing her ass, their tongues were dancing together and you could even hear some stuffed moans. ‘WTF Lana’, you thought to yourself. You were starring at them in disbelief but couldn’t deny that watching them like that made you even more horny.  
Lana started kissing the other woman’s neck and caught you starring. She smirked and continued what she was doing, making you bit your lower lip. Cordelia kissed her one more time and Lana whispered something in her ear, looking directly at you.  
Both giggled and Lana told you to join them on the pool.  
You neared them and both giggled to each other again, Cordelia was biting her lip.  
\- Poor baby. – Lana said while nearing you. – There’s no need to be jealous. – She took a lock of hair of yours and putted behind your ear, looking at your eyes. You did the same and your eyes met, you could see pure lust on Lana’s eyes.  
She kissed you hungrily while her hands travelled all over your body, you could feel Cordelia approaching you and Lana released your lips from hers.  
\- Can I kiss you, (y/n)? – Delia said looking directly at your lips and you nodded.  
She kissed you gently and slowly, kissing Cordelia was different from kissing the other woman. Cordelia was much softer and caring. She slid her tongue into the kiss and you did the same.   
Suddenly you felt another hand caressing your body. It was Lana’s. She slid her hand under your panties and touched your throbbing clit, making you moan against the witch’s mouth.   
\- I told you she would be dripping, she’s a little whore. – You moaned again, hearing Lana call you that made you even more wet.  
Cordelia released your lips and kissed your neck a few times, giving a quick peck at your lips before letting you go.  
\- Tsk, tsk, tsk.  
\- (Y/n), have you ever done it 3-way? – Lana asked.  
You denied by shaking your head.  
\- Wanna try? – Cordelia asked while caressing your cheek and then your lips with her thumb.  
You nodded and her thumb travelled slightly around your lips and then rougher, she slid it into your mouth and you sucked and licked her finger while looking at her. Cordelia had a smirk on her lips. She took her thumb off your mouth and made an invisible trail until the gap between your boobs, making you wanna kiss her again.  
But Lana was faster and kissed you one more time. Your tongues were dancing together and you felt Cordelia’s hands attacking your boobs while kissing your neck. You were moaning against Lana’s mouth but never breaking the kiss.  
Cordelia opened your top and threw it away. She started kissing the top of your back which wasn’t floated with water and turned you to be facing her. She attacked your lips while Lana’s hands were resting on your hips.  
Lana embraced you two to grab Cordelia’s ass while kissing you neck. She suddenly started undoing the ties of your panties and threw it away.  
She started to rub your clit slowly and Cordelia to kiss around your boobs before sucking them.  
Lana’s hand was rubbing your faster and you felt two digits penetrating you, Cordelia’s. You could feel your orgasm building up. Both increased the movements while leaving sloppy kisses in your body.  
You came undone moaning both of their names.  
Delia continued caressing your back and hair while Lana looked at you with a smirk on her lips.  
\- I wanna taste you properly, little slut. – Lana whispered in your ear and licked it.  
She lifted you up, making you sit on the corner of the pool. She kissed your thighs hungrily while Cordelia’s eyes never leaved you two, she was biting her lower lip so hard.  
Lana gave an experimental lick through your wet folds and you moaned her name. She started eating you out and your hands were in her hair, pulling her closer.  
She was sucking your wet clit and you felt a loud moan vibrate against your pussy, only giving you more pleasure. When you opened your eyes you could see Cordelia holding Lana’s waist while penetrating her with her long fingers.  
Lana’s moans against your clit made you even closer to reach your orgasm, when she fastened her movements you came moaning her name. She kept making slow sloppy circles around your clit until she wasn’t able to concentrate anymore.  
You took some seconds to recover yourself and jumped on the pool again, capturing Lana’s lips with yours. You could taste yourself on her lips.  
Lana was moaning against your mouth and you could feel her orgasm coming.   
\- Come for me, sweetie. – Cordelia whispered on her ear.  
She came undone on the witch’s fingers and turned around to give her a sloppy kiss, you kissed her neck sometimes before she could turn to you and crush your lips together again.  
She pecked your lips one more time before turning to Cordelia.  
\- Your turn now. – She seductively said.  
Lana approached her, she started kissing her neck and cupped her boobs, she travelled one of her hands from Cordelia’s boob to her wet core and the other to her waist, pulling her closer.  
She started circling Delia’s clit while the woman softly moaned, making you bite your lower lip. You approached her back and putted her hair aside, so you could kiss her neck.  
Lana inserted two fingers in Cordelia and increased her movements while you rubbed her clit, making the witch become a moaning mess. You were still kissing her neck and Lana could feel how tight the woman was.  
You both increased your movements and the witch came undone in your fingers moaning and rolling her eyes in pleasure.  
Lana grabbed your neck and pulled you towards her to embrace you in another kiss while grabbing Cordelia’s ass.  
\- Let’s go upstairs, the night isn’t over yet. – Lana said grabbing your hand and Delia’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it, I’ll be updating tomorrowww.  
> Requests are open :)


End file.
